


Brave Heart

by AidanChase



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Dental Dams, Dick Pics, Explicit Consent, F/M, Foursome, Hand Jobs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Never Have I Ever, Nipple Play, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexting, Spitroasting, all the things you need for healthy safe sex, mentions of underage relationships, reference to prior relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanChase/pseuds/AidanChase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason turns eighteen; Piper has a proposition; Annabeth and Percy have a history.</p><p>or</p><p>Jason once made the mistake of telling Piper, yes, he fantasized about Percy a couple times. Piper has the brilliant idea that Annabeth and Percy should join them for his eighteenth birthday. Percy and Annabeth have a lot to work through before they're quite ready to fully enjoy everything this polyamorous relationship could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this poly-Percy headcanon nagging at me for MONTHS. The reason I didn't write it sooner was because I do not want to write anything underage. I also was really wary of like, Percy and Annabeth being with Luke and Thalia because of the age difference but it was this thing I really wanted to explore. Eventually this version of events came to me, and it's not everything I wanted to talk about, but I feel like this is the most tasteful way I could've done this concept.
> 
> EDIT: Everything above is still true. I still really want to use this fic to explore what Percy and Annabeth are going through, how a history with Luke and Thalia would affect them. However, in the in-between, there's a lot of fucking. Like, a full week of fucking to be had. Because Piper is literally the best girlfriend in the world and knows how to take care of her man and their friends.

Annabeth woke early, despite the fact that it was a holiday. She stared at the clock as it blinked from 5:07 to 5:08 and heaved a sigh that was supposed to be quiet, but Percy still mumbled in his sleep, disturbed by the slight change in her breathing. She reached her hand out to him and he squeezed her arm. He probably didn’t know what he was doing, really, but even in his sleep he wanted to be close to her.

Percy was touchy. Not the way she was touchy. She was touchy in the bad way, the way where anything could rub her the wrong way, and people who didn’t know her very well often walked on eggshells when they talked to her. She was cold and sharp with people she didn’t know because she didn’t trust easy. She may not have always been this way, but she thought it was inevitable that she would become this way.

Percy was touchy in all the right ways. He needed physical contact for reassurance. He wanted to hold her hand in public. He loved it when she scratched his head or rubbed his neck. He wanted to hold her when they were on the couch or in the kitchen or in bed. She’d always known this about him. It was obvious from the way he moved and the way he talked to people that he wanted to be physically close with them. She’d felt it in the lingering hugs, even just the friendly ones. He did not want to let go.

She sort of thought he’d always been that way, but maybe he’d been made that way the way she’d been made. Maybe his years of forced separation from his mother made him long for a physical relationship, something he’d never have to let go of, just as Annabeth’s coldness had been forged on broken promises.

At their core, their touchiness came from the same thing. They each wanted to be cared for. And that really was what had driven them together all those years ago.

Annabeth rolled away from the clock as her thoughts drifted to Luke and Thalia. She snuggled against Percy and let him wrap his arms around her mid-snore, as if holding him might keep her memories at bay. At least this would make them hurt less.

But Luke and Thalia were part of the reason she was awake at five in the morning on a holiday. She was stressed about a conversation she’d had with Piper and would have to share with Percy. She could have just told Piper no. She could have just said, “I’m sorry, Piper, but this isn’t the right thing for Percy and I.” But she hadn’t. She had very quietly said, “I’ll talk to Percy, but don’t be too optimistic, okay? This won’t be easy for him.”

Piper had already seemed to know that. It was like she’d already known Percy and Annabeth’s history and traumas, and as a daughter of Aphrodite, maybe she did.

Annabeth drifted in and out of sleep, dreams gripping her mind and keeping her body too heavy to move, though she didn’t remember any of them when she finally pulled herself awake.

It was now eight, a much more reasonable time to get out of bed and make breakfast. She pulled herself out of Percy’s arms, wishing there was a way to do it without waking him, but that was a Herculean task she would never accomplish.

He opened his eyes and blinked up at her. The sunlight glinted off the green in a way that reminded her of sea-glass, and she thought, not for the first time, she ought to hang sea glass over her bed so she could remember his eyes even on the nights he didn’t stay over.

She kissed his nose. “Go back to sleep,” she whispered and pulled the blankets back over him.

He seemed like he was going to listen without protest, but that really wasn’t Percy’s way. His fingers caught hers before she could get too far.

“Come back,” he mumbled, eyes still crusted with sleep, drool slipping from the corner of his mouth, and breath smelling like a cyclops’s underside. He was the most beautiful thing Annabeth had ever seen.

“I’m just making breakfast.”

“Sleep.” He pulled her hand to his lips and she quickly pulled back before he could wipe his drool on her fingers.

“Percy!” Because he was clearly far more awake than he was pretending.

He laughed, a quiet breathy thing, and stretched his arms over his head. He made a lot of groaning and whining noises, but finally rolled over and planted his feet on the floor. “Pancakes? Coffee?”

“Coffee for you?” She raised an eyebrow.

Percy shrugged. “It’s Memorial Day, right? I can slowly drink a cup of coffee without getting jittery today.”

Annabeth shook her head. On the days after an all-nighter, Percy would pound a cup of coffee and be an anxious nuisance the entire day. But if he could drink the coffee over the course of an hour or two, his bloodstream managed much better.

She, however, had built up an immunity to coffee years ago. So she brewed a pot without a second thought while Percy dressed.

For their first summer back in New York, Percy was staying with his mom while Annabeth sublet an apartment near the Empire State Building, because her internship on Olympus seemed to run as eternal as the gods. She’d been slowly putting the Pantheon back together over these last few years, though she’d had to take a break for school in California. Now they were home, and she’d probably start working tomorrow.

She still had stuff in her two suitcases. Unpacking for three months seemed a little unnecessary, but she thought she’d eventually fill up the space she was renting. Percy certainly already seemed to, with his toothbrush, deodorant, razor, and face wash strewn over the bathroom counter.

Annabeth took her own toothbrush from the medicine cabinet. It was amazing how much of a mess he’d made in one weekend, but she was glad to have him. He’d spent one week with his mother, and now she wanted nothing more than to have him all to herself today. At least until they went over to Sally and Paul’s for a barbecue.

Percy gave her a minty-fresh kiss on the cheek and asked, with a crooked grin, “So what’s for breakfast?”

She glared at him. It was his favorite morning pastime: ask Annabeth questions while she brushes her teeth. Not as entertaining for her as it was for him.

She spat the frothy toothpaste into the sink. “Pancakes? Eggs? Potatoes?”

“All of the above?”

Their breakfast was so big, Annabeth knew she’d have leftovers for tomorrow, and plenty of them. That was alright. Cooking with Percy was a lot nicer than when she had to cook by herself. She’d be less likely to decide to eat nothing because she didn’t feel like making food.

They were still sitting at breakfast, slowly sipping their coffee, food half-finished but stomachs too full to consume anymore, when Annabeth decided she ought to bring up her conversation with Piper. The sooner she brought it up, the more recovery time he would have, if he needed it.

“So,” she said, choosing her tone very carefully. It was the sort of caution that made Percy sit up straight, bracing himself for something, even if he didn’t know what or why. His eyes were wary, and she thought that was good. If he was defensive, maybe it wouldn’t hurt so bad.

“Piper talked to me about Jason’s birthday.”

Percy wrinkled his nose, suddenly disarmed. “That’s in… what, a month?”

“About. They wanted to come out here for it. He’s turning eighteen, so Piper’s making a big deal out of it. She asked if she and Jason could stay here, if we would be okay with that.”

“That’d be great,” Percy said. He was smiling, and she wasn’t sure if it was the sort of smile that thought danger had passed, or the sort of smile that was watching for danger that was still coming.

“She told me about her idea for his birthday present.” Her cautious tone made Percy’s smile falter ever so slightly.

“Something good, I hope.”

Annabeth took a sip of coffee: to stall and to form her words perfectly.

“She said Jason’s always been interested in… expanding their relationship.”

They were the same words Luke had used with Thalia, the same words Annabeth had used when she’d first discussed the idea with Percy, the words that had, at one time, made Percy’s green eyes light up with an overwhelming joy that came from the knowledge of being loved too much.

But now they darkened beneath his furrowed eyebrows. “We said no one else, right?”

“We don’t have to say yes just because Piper asked,” Annabeth said. “If you’re worried or uncomfortable at all, we don’t have to say yes. Piper already told me she’s booked a hotel suite as a backup for her and Jason if you don’t want them here.”

“No, it’s your apartment. That’s up to you.” Percy frowned and took a sip of his coffee. “If you want them to stay, that’s fine with me. I don’t mind if… if you want to. I won’t be mad if you want to do this, but I don’t know if I want to do it.”

“That’s okay,” she said quickly. She reached her hand across the table to hold his. “I only want to do this if you want to do this. And, anyway, Piper made it pretty clear that the thing that would make Jason happy was, well, more you than me. But I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. And Jason and Piper wouldn’t either.”

Percy squeezed Annabeth’s hand back and it was like they shared the same set of memories in that moment.

A gentle kiss from Luke on the back of each of their necks, a blessing before a quest, only to have it turned rotten by the end; Thalia telling Annabeth that she and Percy were thirteen and she was sixteen, and wasn’t that reasonable? only to leave them for the hunters six months later because she still missed Luke.

Then Annabeth had convinced Rachel and Percy that another threesome would make an excellent sixteenth birthday present, especially after all the awful things they’d all been through together. She wanted it to be a gift for Percy because she knew nothing made Percy happier than having each of his hands held by someone else. But it had backfired, and Percy had made her promise that no matter how much they might want more, they had to be content with what they did have. He’d made her promise that they’d have to be enough for each other, because they couldn’t trust anyone else.

When Percy had told her how he’d turned down Reyna’s offer of companionship, her heart had nearly broken in two. It had been so obvious to her how much Percy wanted their relationship to be more, how obvious he wanted someone to hold his left hand while Annabeth held his right. But he was afraid, and so was she, of someone leaving again.

Annabeth was prepared to trust Piper and Jason. They’d been through enough together that she didn’t think either of them would disappear from their lives. Death was always a risk for people like them, but she wanted to hope in Piper and Jason. She wanted to hope that she and Percy had another chance at sharing happiness with someone else again.

Percy, however, did not seem too sure. He stared into his empty coffee mug and Annabeth wondered if she should offer to refill it.

“We don’t have to,” she said again, because the last thing she wanted was him to feel pressured.

Percy set the mug down on the table and ran his free hand through his hair. “I… I do want to. You know I do, but….”

“You’re scared, and that’s okay. I don’t have to tell Piper anything right away. I wanted you to have time to think about it.”

“What are you thinking?” He looked up at her, eyes full of too many emotions for Annabeth to even sort through. Percy always felt so many things at once. People who didn’t know him well saw him as single-minded, but that was only because he expressed himself in one of two ways: joy and indignation. The truth was that inside, there was just too much fuel, so all he could do was burn it.

Annabeth hesitated in her answer. She didn’t want to sway Percy one way or another. It was a decision he had to make himself, and she couldn’t pressure him into it.

“I know you’re worried about me,” he said. “I’m worried about me too,” he even cracked a crooked grin, “but I’m also worried about you. Are you okay? Is this really something you want to do?”

Annabeth finished her coffee then reached for Percy’s other hand. He took her hand and squeezed it.

“I… I am scared,” she said, words she so rarely uttered, and she wasn’t sure she’d said them to anyone other than Percy. “I don’t want to love someone and lose them again. I even almost lost you…. But I want to try. I want to be brave, and I think maybe now we can be. At least, if you’re there, I can be.”

Percy pulled her hands to his mouth and kissed her fingers. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “I think if you’re there, I can be brave, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of never-have-I-ever gets intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't... going to write more but I... well, I just sort of word-vomited at midnight and this happened and I really like it. Also, fuck the no technology for demigods rule. It's dumb.

The hotel suite was perfect: two bedrooms, a kitchenette, and a living room. It was spacious, and Piper was really looking forward to the week they had in it. She walked to the window and took in the view of New York City’s skyline. She was a West Coast beach girl through and through, but even she could admit the city was beautiful, especially in this pale purple sunset.

She and Annabeth had settled on the hotel, at least to have as a safety net. The apartment Annabeth was subletting was nice, and would have worked fine, but just in case things didn’t work out well, Percy and Annabeth needed a way to leave, and this would give Piper and Jason space of their own. Also, this place had a very large bath, complete with jets. She was looking forward to using it.

“Pipes,” Jason said, “did you mean to pack this?”

“Are you going through my luggage?” She walked into the bedroom she and Jason had taken for their own, attached to the larger bathroom.

Jason had Piper’s bag on the bed, unzipped, and he was holding a pair of pink lace panties. “I was looking for my toothbrush. I know you got me a hotel suite, but I just thought….”

“Thought what, Jason Grace? That we’d have a quiet week watching movies on the couch? How could we, when there are spa baths, king-sized beds, and marble countertops that need our attention?” She crossed the small room and took the panties out of his hands.

“Well — you did say Percy and Annabeth were coming over tonight. I thought….”

“Thought what?” she prompted.

But Jason didn’t finish what he had to say.

Piper had been dropping hints about her present for Jason all week. Springing a foursome on him was not on the agenda. She wasn’t that kind of girlfriend. She wanted Jason to be prepared, to be sure it was what he really wanted. But she had wanted to wait until today to tell him. It was no good spoiling presents too early. She had two hours before Annabeth and Percy were supposed to arrive.

Initially, she and Annabeth had planned a dinner out on the town, then coming back for a long night in, all four of them. Then Annabeth made the wise suggestion that a dinner out would be incredibly awkward because all anyone would be thinking about is what they would be doing after. So Piper was going to order dinner in.

She shoved the pink panties back into her bag — she was already wearing nice black ones that matched her bra — and wrapped her arms around Jason’s neck. He’d grown a lot in the last two years, and she had to stand up on her toes to kiss him.

It was a gentle, chaste kiss. Nothing needy or wanting, just content with everything it was and everything they were.

“Do you want to know what I got you for your birthday?” Piper asked.

“Do I want to know?”

“I need to make sure you’re not going to return it.”

“Alright. Do you want me to close my eyes?”

She laughed. “No, no. It’s not that kind of present.” Piper sat down on the bed and pulled Jason with her, letting him kneel over her. She pressed his hand against her mouth and breathed in his scent. Gods, she loved this boy.

“Is this my present?”

She laughed again. “Maybe. Annabeth and I worked together on something special for you, but you’re totally allowed to say no.”

“Annabeth?”

“We thought you might like to have a week with all four of us, here, in the hotel.”

“I’d love to see Percy and Annabeth, but wouldn’t that be weird to have them here all week? I thought you wanted, you know, with the lingerie —”

Piper watched Jason put her lip bite, wanting eyes, and words all together. He went red immediately, from his chest all the way to the roots of his hair. 

“Piper, you didn’t ask her — and Percy, too?”

“You did tell me you had this one fantasy about Percy riding you.” She brushed her fingers up his chest and watched him shiver. “And another one about him on his knees —”

His ears were bright red now. “Yeah, but I didn’t think — I mean, I would never ask him that. Besides, we’re together, Piper.”

“Annabeth and Percy have been with other people before. But you don’t have to say yes. I just thought this might be something you’d enjoy. You’re eighteen now. Time to fulfill all your fantasies, right?”

“I don’t… I don’t know. You’re sure they’re okay with that? I mean, isn’t it weird? They’re our friends.”

“You don’t have to say yes. I can text Annabeth right now, tell her we’ll just do dinner and a movie on the couch, and she and Percy can go back home.”

Jason dropped his forehead against Piper’s shoulder so she couldn’t see his face. She ran her hand through his hair, gently massaging his scalp and his neck. She could feel his anxiety melt away with her touch. Piper had learned a long time ago there were more effective ways of calming Jason down than with charmspeak.

“I want to,” he finally said, “I really do. I just feel like it’s gonna be really weird.”

“Maybe a little at first.” Piper kissed the side of his head. “But we’ll all warm up to each other. We’ll take it slow. I’ll tell them to bring their bathing suits, and we can all use the hot tub.”

“Will it fit four?”

“No, but that’ll make it fun.”

“Gods.”

She could feel his temperature rise, and she squeezed his hand. “So is that a yes?”

“Y-yeah… Yeah. Yes. You’re the craziest girlfriend I’ve ever had, you know.”

“I’m the only girlfriend you’ve ever had.” She pushed him up and got to her feet. “Look over the hotel menu, pick what you want for dinner. I’m gonna call Annabeth.”

—— —— ——

“Percy, it’s time to go,” Annabeth called. She had the text to Piper that said, “On our way,” all ready to go, but she wasn’t going to hit send until they were actually out the door.

“I told you, I don’t know what to wear.”

“And I told you what you have on is fine. I packed your bag for you. You don’t have to worry about anything else.” She dropped their bags at the front door and walked back to Percy’s room. He was lying on his bed, hands on his face, groaning. She had a feeling this wasn’t about his wardrobe.

“We don’t have to go,” she said.

“We said we were going.”

“We can back out at any time. Piper and Jason know that.”

“I want to go.”

“Then let’s go.”

Percy groaned again, and Annabeth laid down on the bed next to him. She pulled his hands away from his face and held them for a minute.

“We’ll go when you’re ready,” she said, “and it’s okay if you’re never ready.”

Percy let out a long, slow breath. “You’re ready, though?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Yeah, okay, me too.”

She helped him stand and together they went to the waiting cab. As soon as the driver pulled away from the curb, she hit send on her text to Piper.

—— —— ——

Percy carried the bags up to the hotel room for him and Annabeth. They’d packed for a week, an entire _week_. He couldn’t help but think how awkward it would be if everything went horribly wrong tonight, and he and Annabeth ended up leaving early. Would they ever be able to be friends with Piper and Jason again? Well, he was still friends with Rachel, sort of. And Thalia was as much of his friend as he could be with someone who was so unfriendly in general. If this didn’t work, then it didn’t work, and it might be awkward for a bit, but eventually they could go back to being friends. 

At least, that was what he told himself as he and Annabeth stepped out of the elevators onto the top floor of the hotel. There was a short hallway with the double doors to the suite at the end. Annabeth knocked, and Piper opened the door.

Percy had steeled himself for Piper to be in lingerie or a silk robe, but she was wearing only a T-shirt and leggings that were partially shredded. His heart still skipped a beat as she hugged him.

“I’m so glad you guys made it!” She smiled and hugged Annabeth, too. “Here, you can put your things in this room here.” She led them inside to a bedroom that was probably more spacious than Annabeth’s apartment. Penthouse suites were really something else.

He set their bags down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, surprised by its height. The bed, too, had to be king-sized, maybe even bigger, Percy didn’t know for sure. He didn’t know if beds even came bigger.

He looked at the bathroom, and found that impressive, too. The sink countertops were marble, and the shower had clear glass walls. The showerhead looked like it came with some massage settings. Percy could have fun in just about any shower, but that one looked pretty cool.

“We ordered dinner,” Piper said. “Some different pastas. It should be up any minute. Annabeth said you didn’t do seafood, right?”

“Yeah,” Percy said, and was suddenly brought back to the reality that yes, this was an amazing hotel suite, but he was here as Jason’s birthday present.

He walked back into the bedroom and found Annabeth digging through their bags. He took her hand, and she squeezed his, like she knew the comfort he needed.

She found the hair tie she was looking for, and had to let go of Percy’s hand to pull her hair back, but as soon as she was done, she took his hand again. They followed Piper out into the communal center area, and Percy took a minute to appreciate the view. He loved this city with all his heart.

The kitchen was a little smaller than the one Annabeth had in her apartment, but the living area was about as big as her entire apartment. The couch was enormous, and the TV just as big, mounted on the wall. There was a fireplace, too, which Percy assumed was fake, until Piper went over and lit it. Maybe it was electric? Percy didn’t know enough about fireplaces to know the difference.

Jason came out of the second bedroom, looking perfectly normal in shorts and a V-neck. He smiled and waved at Percy and Annabeth.

“How are you guys? Good summer so far?”

“Yeah,” Percy found he didn’t have any more words than that. He thought maybe he should wish Jason a happy birthday, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to draw attention to why they were all here.

“It’s been good,” Annabeth agreed, and squeezed his hand again. “Percy’s sister’s one-and-a-half now, and walking and getting into all sorts of trouble.”

“Sounds like she takes after you,” Piper said with a laugh.

“Uh — yeah, Mom says that too.”

The food arrived, sparing Percy anymore embarrassing conversation. Not that the conversation was embarrassing itself, but Percy felt like he should have better communication skills than this. These were his some of his best friends, and he ought to be more comfortable around them. Even if what they were going to do was awkward, it shouldn’t difficult to behave normally now, while they were just hanging out and eating.

Piper got the food on the table and started opening up the boxes of different pastas. It smelled good, and the smell of good food was relaxing on its own. Percy didn’t feel too bad as Annabeth let go of his hand to start putting together her plate.

“Let’s eat on the couch, maybe put on a movie,” Piper said. “Jason, it’s your birthday, you pick.”

“Oh — Uh, I’m not really sure.”

“How about the ‘70s Superman?” Annabeth suggested as she began helping herself to some of the pasta. She had a silly smile on her face, and Percy knew she was only teasing Jason, trying to make it more comfortable for everyone.

“Let’s not do that,” Jason said. 

“How about a comedy?” Piper suggested. “Something light-hearted.”

Percy thought they could do with a little laughter. He’d started to notice the way Jason was standing at an arm’s length from them. Not that they were particularly touchy friends, but Jason was definitely keeping his distance. He was as uncomfortable about this as Percy. Then why had Piper decided this was a good idea for his birthday?

Annabeth kissed Percy’s cheek as she reached around him to grab a serving of alfredo sauce. She seemed prepared to disarm all of Percy’s fears, and he felt bad that he wasn’t being a better boyfriend. She had to be nervous, too. She’d been through as much hurt as he had. Just because she didn’t display it didn’t mean it wasn’t there. He piled his plate with a few handfuls of parmesan and joined her on the couch. He resolved to do better, even if it was just for her.

Jason sat down on the couch next to Percy, but there was a fair bit of space between them. It was a big couch, really. There was nothing to force them close together.

Piper sat down on the other side of Jason and turned on the T.V. They browsed the available shows and films, and settled on a comedy show about suburban book club. Though Percy guessed Piper was the only one who had a life remotely similar to the show, it had the effect she must’ve been looking for. Within fifteen minutes, they were all laughing, enjoying the show, the food, and each other’s company.

When all the plates had been abandoned on the coffee table, but they weren’t quite finished clicking “next episode,” Piper swung her legs over Jason’s lap. Her toes brushed Percy’s thigh, but she didn’t seem to notice, or at least she pretended not to notice.

Percy thought that if he and Annabeth hadn’t been invited here in the context of a foursome for Jason’s birthday, he really would have thought nothing of it. He might have even grabbed her feet or tickled them until she moved. But as it was, he suddenly went stiff, and the arm he’d been resting on Annabeth’s shoulder tightened a bit. 

Annabeth, amazing girlfriend that she was, draped her arm over his shoulder and thumbed small circles into his neck. He remembered his resolution to be better for her, too, and pulled the scrunchie out of her hair so he could run his fingers through it. They passed another episode like this, allaying each other’s nerves with comforting touches. By the time the television was prompting them to click “next” Percy felt like he was back in a comfortable space, just hanging out with his friends. 

Instead of starting the next episode, though, Piper stretched out her legs and raised her arms over her head. Her feet pushed into Percy’s legs, and she tipped her head back. Jason bit down on his lip as she moved.

Piper had always been a daughter of Aphrodite, but she hadn’t always been so… well, sexy. She’d actively shunned beauty, and by the time Percy really got to know her, she was just figuring out how to be beautiful in her own unique Piper way. This last year of dating Jason, though, she’d gotten really good at turning on what Percy only knew how to describe as a physical version of her charmspeak. Just stretching, arching her body, looked like it was sending Jason through a very specific whirlwind of feelings.

“I’m ready for the hot tub,” she said. “Anyone else?”

“I thought we were doing brownies for dessert,” Jason said. Percy admired Jason’s resolve. He wouldn’t have been able to think about brownies if Annabeth had been stretching all over his lap.

“Are you hungry for them?” Piper asked. “Personally, I’m stuffed. I couldn’t eat another bite. We could watch another episode, if you want. It’s your birthday.” Piper settled back into the couch and looked up at Jason with her color-changing eyes, but they weren’t asking for anything, only asking him to be honest.

Percy had regrown several butterflies in his stomach, but none of them had to do with Piper’s eyes, and all of them hinged on Jason’s answer.

“No, I’m pretty full too. Let’s do the hot tub.” Jason looked at Percy and Annabeth. He seemed to struggle to make eye contact, but he managed it eventually. “Is that okay with you guys?”

Annabeth waited for Percy to answer, but he wished she would answer for him. When she said nothing, only continued rubbing her thumb against his neck, Percy managed a “Yeah.”

“Great!” said Piper, and she got up off the couch. “I’m going to change. Just come on in whenever you guys are ready.” She stretched again so her shirt was hiked up just enough to reveal a strip of skin where her hips were exposed by her low leggings. Jason seemed to follow that to their bedroom more than he was actually following Piper.

When their door was closed, Percy asked, “You good?”

“Yeah,” Annabeth said, “I’m good.”

Percy kissed her cheek, and she reached up and ruffled his hair.

They held hands for the brief walk to their bedroom, then separated to dig their swimsuits out of their bags. 

Annabeth grabbed the two pieces she needed from her bag and went into the attached bathroom to change.

“Aw, c’mon,” Percy said. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

She paused in the door to roll her eyes at him. “I’m not strip-teasing for you right now.”

“Why not?” He grinned impishly. “Put me in a mood. You saw Piper doing it to Jason, didn’t you?”

“I’m not Piper.”

“I’m not in love with Piper.”

Annabeth smiled at him and came back to kiss him. It was not a gentle peck. She kissed him long, slow, and tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him against her, ran her hands down his backside and squeezed his butt. She rubbed her thigh between his legs only briefly before letting him go, but it was enough to get him warm.

“Gods, I love you,” he said.

She disappeared into the bathroom with a smile on her face.

Percy changed into his swim shorts quickly. He surveyed his reflection and thought he ought to invest in sexier swim clothes, but he and Annabeth didn’t really do water nights. Like, they’d had beach sex, but that was naked and in the dark. He’d never really considered investing in something for a sexy hot tub night. He wondered what Jason was going to be wearing, and his earlier anxiety about what he should or shouldn’t look like came back to him.

He was here as Jason’s birthday present. He just didn’t know if he _looked_ like Jason’s birthday present. Dressing up to please Annabeth was one thing. He knew what Annabeth liked. Dressing up for Jason? He didn’t know where to start. Obviously something about him had to be attractive to Jason, but what was it? His green eyes? That’s what Annabeth liked. His muscles? Annabeth liked those, too.

Percy took one last look at his full-bodied reflection in the mirrored closet doors and resigned himself to the fact that there wasn’t really anything he could change about how he looked right now. Other than stripping, but he didn’t think anyone was ready for that — not yet, at least.

Annabeth came out of the bathroom in her bathing suit. She had two of the hotel towels draped over her arm. “Ready?”

Her suit wasn’t anything Percy hadn’t seen before. She’d gotten it at the beginning of the summer, and they’d already had plenty of beach days with it. It was a light blue, modest over her breasts, which wasn’t hard since Annabeth was relatively flat-chested, at least compared with Piper — not that Percy was comparing — and the bottom half of it was a cute little skirt with a white ribbon tie. It was simple and subtle, perfect for Annabeth.

Percy kissed her forehead. “Ready when you are.”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she said. “You okay?”

“Yeah.”

Percy took her hand, and they walked across the living room to Piper and Jason’s room on the other side.

“Should we knock?” he asked.

“She said come in when we were ready.”

“Yeah, but what if she’s like, stripping for him or something. You know she would.”

“Do you not want to watch Piper strip?” Annabeth quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I mean, I’d rather watch you strip, but you already told me no.”

“Well, we can stand out here until we get cold, or we can go in and possibly interrupt Piper’s strip-tease routine. Your choice.”

“Why is it my choice?”

“Oh, fine, I’ll choose.”

And Annabeth chose to open the door. They did not interrupt anything. Piper and Jason weren’t even there, but Percy did hear the sounds of a hot tub in the bathroom. He and Annabeth walked into a bathroom that was much bigger than theirs on the other side of the suite. He supposed it was Jason’s birthday, so he and Piper deserved the bedroom with the hot tub. But it wasn’t so much a hot tub as it was a bath tub. Four was going to be a difficult fit.

Piper was already on top of Jason, kissing him a lot like Annabeth had been kissing Percy a few moments ago. Beneath the white bubbles on the top of the water, Percy couldn’t see Piper’s swimsuit, and he briefly thought she was already naked, but then Jason saw them, and pushed Piper up. Her purple swimsuit was was just strapless, not topless.

“Are we late?” Annabeth sat on the edge of the tub with a half-smile on her face. She slipped her feet into the water, but didn’t get in any more than that. Percy took a seat beside her. He’d get in the water when she got in the water.

“Of course not,” Piper stood, revealing her very revealing bikini bottom. It wasn’t a thong, but it also wasn’t much more than that, tied over her hips. “I just remembered I wanted to light some candles. Anyone mind?”

No one did.

Piper dried off her stomach and her legs, a perfectly innocuous motion that she managed to make look like she was auditioning for a porn shoot. Jason openly watched and even licked his lips. Percy felt a little hot under the collar, or, well, hot under his swim trunks. Annabeth’s hand trailed over Percy’s thigh and rubbed the inside of it, like she, too, was just as affected.

While Piper went back to the bedroom to dig through their bags for the candles she’d brought, Jason said, “You guys can get in, you know. You’re not going to drown.”

Percy laughed, and some of the butterflies in his stomach relaxed when he did. Annabeth slipped into the warm water and Percy did too. He settled in a space where a jet was doing its work right on the small of his back, but that sent shivers up his spine, so he shifted to the left just a bit, and his legs bumped into Jason’s. Jason moved, too, but there wasn’t going to be a comfortable way to sit in this tub without touching. It was built for two, could fit three okay, and four was going to be interesting.

Annabeth moved so she was in Percy’s lap — or at least, on his thigh. She leaned her head back against her shoulder.

“It is nice,” she said. “When was the last time we even did something like this?”

“What, a hot tub?” Percy asked.

“No, just sitting.”

Percy knew the answer immediately, though he didn’t voice it. He didn’t even have to think about it. He kept every still moment with Annabeth locked in a portion of his memory that he liked to think no magic could ever erase. Their last still moment, like this one, had been on the couch in his mother’s apartment, listening to a summer storm outside the window. Jason hadn’t been there that time, but Percy had been thinking about Jason while they listened to the storm, thinking about Jason’s fast approaching birthday, and wondering if he’d agreed to something he shouldn’t have. 

So far, he thought, things were going okay. He kissed Annabeth’s cheek and tried to relax in the water. He found it easier than it had been to relax on the couch, which was surprising because he was far less dressed here, and in far closer proximity to Jason, specifically Jason’s thighs. Then he remembered, duh, this was water, and he was always more comfortable here. Maybe Piper and Annabeth had planned that.

Piper came back with a handful of candles. She set one in the corner of the hot tub by the wall, two on the bathroom counter, and one on the floor. They didn’t provide much light, but she turned the bathroom lights off anyway. She left the bedroom light on though, filtering in through the door, giving them just enough light to see each other’s faces.

Satisfied with her work, Piper climbed back into the tub. Annabeth shifted back into Percy a bit, making more room for Piper’s long legs. Annabeth was the shortest in the tub by a good three inches. Jason, Percy noted bitterly, was the tallest. Percy had topped six feet at graduation, and he’d really hoped Jason wouldn’t catch up. But Jason grew that extra inch he needed to pass Percy — almost like he wanted only that extra inch, just that little bit to prove he was taller.

“We should play a game,” Piper said. 

“We’re not playing truth or dare,” Jason said.

Percy didn’t see the problem with the game, then he remembered they were four adults in a hot tub and it was Jason’s birthday. Jason had a really good point.

“How about never-have-I-ever?” suggested Annabeth.

Piper’s smile was devious, like she and Annabeth had already planned his. Jason didn’t seem to notice this, and shrugged, like he didn’t see how that could go wrong.

“Percy, you go first,” Piper said. “You’re the oldest.”

“Annabeth’s older. It’s Jason’s birthday. He should go first.”

Jason sighed. “Fine, never have I ever ridden in Apollo’s chariot.”

“Ugh, cheater,” Percy grunted as he and Annabeth each dropped a finger. “Well, never have I ever been Praetor of Rome for longer than a month.”

“That’s a low blow,” Jason said, but he, too, removed one of his fingers.

Annabeth, ever the strategist, Percy thought with a smile, took her time with her answer. Finally she said, “Never have I ever breathed underwater.”

“Okay, that is like, the most targeted statement you could have made,” Percy complained.

“Jason’s breathed underwater,” she said.

“I haven’t!”

“Venti count.”

“Venti don’t count.”

“Venti count,” Percy agreed, determined not to lose to Jason. “Your turn, Piper.”

Piper chewed on her lower lip. “Okay, before I go, we need to think up some kind of reward for the winner, or maybe punishment for the loser.”

Jason groaned. “Pipes, why do you have to make this weird?”

“Who said it had to be weird? It could be something funny. How about loser takes off an item of clothing?”

“Everyone’s only in like one or two pieces of clothing.”

Percy agreed with Jason. They were each already down two points. Annabeth was only down one, and Piper was down exactly zero. She had no right to decide the loser was stripping.

“Oh, fine,” Piper said. “You’re no fun.”

“How about,” suggested Annabeth, “loser gets a kiss from everyone?”

Butterflies started up in Percy’s stomach again. It was a reasonable way to make the game interesting, ensure no one was particularly embarrassed by a losing punishment, at least no more embarrassed than anyone else about kissing. But were they really ready for that?

“Oh, I love it,” Piper said. “Jason? Percy?”

“It’s Jason’s birthday,” Percy said. “I’m in if he’s in.”

“Alright, fine,” said Jason

“Are you sure?” Piper asked.

“Yeah. It’s cool.” Jason turned his head and kissed the bit of her shoulder that was pressed up against him. “Go on, it’s your turn.”

“Alright! Never have I ever kissed a girl.”

Jason, Percy, and Annabeth all put down a finger.

“Annabeth, who did you kiss?” Jason asked with a frown.

Annabeth tried to suppress a smile. “Your sister.”

“I’m sorry I asked. Well, then, never have I ever kissed a boy.”

“Not even Nico?” Annabeth asked.

“No, he’s super not into me, I promise.”

“You’re too much like Percy to him, I’d bet,” Piper said, running a hand through Jason’s hair. “Who did you kiss, Percy?” she asked.

So she’d noticed he was down to his pinky.

“Luke Castellan.” He tried to be off-hand about it, like everyone had kissed Luke Castellan, but he wasn’t sure it came off as casual as he’d meant it to.

Annabeth slipped a hand over his thigh again, rubbing his skin comfortingly. He put his hand on her thigh too. They’d both kissed Luke Castellan, after all. They’d also both kissed Thalia Grace, but Percy didn’t feel a need to bring that up in front of Jason.

“Percy, I’m sorry,” Piper began, but he shook his head.

“It’s alright, really. My turn, right?” It was a subject better discussed on a couch with hot chocolate, not in a hot tub with Annabeth rubbing circles into his thigh. “So, never have I ever, um… I dunno, tried to be a vegetarian?”

Piper stuck her tongue out at him, but made no other protest as she put her finger down.

Annabeth, again, took a minute to think about her answer. Percy hoped she was going after Jason, not him, because Jason had two points up, and Percy was down to his last one. She did not disappoint him.

“Never have I ever flown.”

“It took you that long to think of that?” Jason grumbled, but put a finger down.

Piper hummed thoughtfully. Percy knew she had a choice here — him or Jason. He hoped she would target Jason, but realized, either way, he was going to kiss somebody no matter who lost. He’d be kissing everyone, or he’d be kissing Jason. Annabeth had picked the losing “punishment” well.

“Never have I ever….” She paused, still thinking, then a mischievous smile spread across her face. “Never have I ever killed a Titan.”

Percy and Jason were both out. Annabeth laughed.

Jason ran a hand through his hair. It stayed slicked back from the water, except for a single curl that refused to lie back. He looked fairly unsure of himself. “So, how do we do this?”

“Well, Birthday Boy,” said Piper, “do you want to go first or second?”

“Second… I think.”

“Then we each give Percy a kiss.”

Annabeth looked up at Percy. “Do you want mine first or last?”

He knew she was also asking him if he wanted to get out of this. But it was just kissing, right? So this was fine. This was totally okay. Embarrassing and awkward, but totally okay.

“Last,” he said.

Piper leaned across the hot tub. She put a hand on the back of Percy’s neck, and his skin went electric under her fingers, like it had when Luke had first trailed his fingers up Percy’s arm. It was strangely new and thrilling, though Percy had certainly done more than this with Annabeth.

He leaned forward obediently as she pulled him, meeting halfway across the tub for a kiss. It, too, was as electric as her touch, though she didn’t let it linger long. She kissed him, perhaps a little more open-mouthed than the average first-kiss any couple should have, but it was nothing especially intimate. Then she pulled away.

Everyone looked expectantly at Jason.

He was red-faced, probably not from the warmth of the hot tub, and leaned forward awkwardly, like he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing. Percy remembered this was Jason’s first kiss with a boy — he’d be willing to guess it was Jason’s first kiss with anyone other than Piper — so he did his best to make it easy. He met Jason more than halfway, touched lips briefly, and pulled back.

“Can’t say you’ve never kissed a boy now, can you?” Piper smiled.

“Guess not.” Jason kept his eyes on the water, though.

Percy wasn’t really insulted, more confused if anything. Annabeth had told him that Jason wanted this for his birthday, wanted the four of them, wanted Percy especially. Why was Jason being so awkward if this is what he wanted?

“My turn,” Annabeth said, and straddled Percy’s lap.

Her kiss was long and slow, like it had been in their bedroom. She rested her arms on his shoulders and pressed her hips into his stomach. She rolled them once, and he moaned into her mouth. His hands immediately went to her hips to encourage them to do it again. She obliged him one more time before pulling away.

“Goddamn,” Piper said with a grin. “Well, Jason, shall I outdo that?”

Jason, though he still looked mildly uncomfortable, nodded and smiled at Piper.

Piper sat in Jason’s lap, hands somewhere under the water. She kissed Jason, slowly and deeply, then ran her mouth down his jaw and neck to his collarbone. With a fair bit of moaning on both their ends, she spent a full five minutes sucking a dark purple hickey into his collarbone. When she was done, she ran her tongue back up his neck to his mouth and kissed him again.

Jason seemed limp in the warm water as she pulled off of him. She brought one hand out of the water and ran it through his hair. “How was that?”

“Yeah — yeah, that,” Jason said. 

Percy couldn’t help being a little jealous, but, then again, as he had already told Annabeth, he wasn’t in love with Piper. Not the way he was in love with Annabeth.

“Your turn,” Piper smiled at Annabeth. She did not take her hand from Jason’s hair.

“I will not be outdoing that,” Annabeth said. She did, however, linger in her kiss with Jason in a way Piper hadn’t with Percy. Jason was more receptive to Annabeth’s kiss than he had been with Percy’s, too. His hand met her neck, and he seemed to pull her a little closer for a moment before Annabeth pulled away. 

Luke and Jason didn’t really look alike. Luke was built for speed, thin and tall, lanky like a cat. Jason was built for power, with broad shoulders and a sturdy weight to him. But there was something about watching Annabeth kiss Jason that made Percy remember watching Annabeth kiss Luke, that made him long to be right behind Annabeth in that moment, kissing the back of her neck, made him long to trade places with her so he was the one kissing Jason and she was the one kissing the back of his neck. 

“Last one, Percy,” Piper said, bringing him out of his reverie.

“We already kissed,” Percy said.

“That was Jason kissing you. This is you kissing Jason.”

Jason, whether it was because Piper had warmed him up or he was feeling better about going a second time, looked more willing for Percy’s kiss this time around.

Percy leaned across the tub used one hand to steady Jason’s head. He closed the kiss, comforted by Annabeth’s hand at the small of his back. Jason’s mouth was open this time, more receptive to Percy’s touch, and Percy was fairly certain he felt Jason’s tongue meet his just before he pulled away.

Jason’s blue eyes were unusually shy, and Percy realized that Jason had to be just as nervous about what Percy was thinking about him as Percy was about what Jason was thinking. He supposed it had to be a little weird for your girlfriend to tell you one of your best friends was willing to show up for your birthday for sex or whatever it was they were doing. Jason had to wonder whether Percy was doing it because he really wanted to, or if it was a one-time birthday present, and Percy really would rather be doing other things right now.

But Percy didn’t really have anything else he’d rather be doing, not when he could be here, between Jason and Annabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finally gets the birthday sex he's been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said initially I didn't know if this would get explicit. Well, *throws confetti* welcome to the explicit chapter.
> 
> disclaimer;; look, I've been writing smut for like, 10 years, but I'm ace as fuck, so i don't know what I'm doing half the time. I read a lot of fic, then I do a lot of technical research, then I try to make it not sound technical, so like, y'know, I've done my best and I hope you like it.

Jason was feeling a lot better as they climbed out of the hot tub. He’d been worried that this wasn’t something Percy wanted, that it’d be weird with all of them there, and, yeah, it was a little weird, but Piper was right. The hot tub really had been relaxing. That, and he was definitely really hard underneath his swim shorts.

Jason was afraid to truly think, “Piper’s a goddess,” out of fear of offending several goddesses he knew personally, but he at least thought it as secretly as he could manage. She always seemed to know just what he wanted or needed. And damn, the minute she’d started stretching, he’d known he was in trouble.

Her kissing, though, was what really sent him over the edge. That, and her hands on the front of his shorts.

When he’d first kissed Percy, he’d been uncomfortable, partially because he’d never kissed another guy, and he only _thought_ he’d like it. He wouldn’t really be sure until they’d done it. And then it had happened, and Jason thought it was just like any other awkward first kiss he’d had. Then he’d been nervous Percy hadn’t liked it, or maybe Percy thought him awkward and inexperienced.

And of course, Piper had put to rest all his fears. Her kiss for him hadn’t been so much a kiss as it was half-makeout-session-half-hand-job. She’d kissed him, sucked a hickey into his neck, and rubbed her hands over the front of his pants until he was practically whining. 

He felt like his hard-on had to be obvious as they dried off, and he covered his waist with his towel. He didn’t know why he was so embarrassed. Surely Percy had to be feeling something, too. Annabeth may not be as passionate as Piper, but he knew her hands hadn't been above water for their game of never-have-I-ever any more than Piper’s had.

“How about brownies?” Piper suggested.

Now she wanted brownies? Jason wanted nothing more than to take Piper to bed immediately. He didn’t even care if Percy and Annabeth joined them at this point. It was his birthday, but it was like Piper was the one having all the fun.

“I could go for brownies,” Percy said as he rubbed his hair with his towel, and Jason bit back his opinion.

Piper was taking it slow for their sake. That was what Jason wanted, too. This wouldn’t be fun if Percy or Annabeth were uncomfortable.

Piper had said Annabeth and Percy had been with other people before, but Percy and Annabeth seemed fairly uncomfortable for being the only two out of the four who had experience with this sort of thing. Piper didn’t seem surprised by it. In fact, she seemed fairly prepared. She and Annabeth must’ve talked a good deal about the night’s schedule and pacing beforehand.

Jason felt stupid for not knowing Percy and Annabeth had been with other people before. Percy was Jason’s best friend, the one he trusted most and could confide in, and yet, had they really confided anything in each other? He definitely hadn’t known Percy had a history with Luke Castellan, of all people.

Jason had heard about Luke Castellan at Camp Half-Blood. He knew him as the son of Hermes who had resurrected Kronos but had become a hero in the end. Jason also knew, though, that Luke had been older, over twenty when he’d died. Percy wasn’t quite nineteen now. How old had he been when he’d been with Luke? Jason was pretty sure those numbers didn’t add up legally.

So Jason figured slow was best. “Brownies sound good,” he said, though his unattended groin was demanding otherwise.

Piper dropped her towel to the floor and walked to the kitchen. Jason watched the way her hips swung side to side as she walked and nearly swore in Latin. She didn’t walk like that normally, so why did she have to torture him on his birthday?

He followed her into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water from the fridge. Piper unwrapped the pan of brownies she’d baked that afternoon. He gulped down the glass of water, but it really didn’t help.

“Pipes,” Jason set the glass in the sink, “I’m gonna take a cold shower before we do this.”

“After all the work I put into you?” She stuck tiny candles into the brownies. “That’s not fair.”

Jason glanced back at the bedroom door. Percy and Annabeth were still in the bathroom, either drying off or making out, Jason couldn’t guess. Maybe they were talking. Either way, they needed more time, and Jason wanted to give it to them.

“I’m not like you. Going at this pace is going to murder me.”

“You want to take care of it right now?”

“We’re about to eat — we’re in the kitchen —”

Piper abandoned the candles and pressed him up against the fridge. Its metal surface was cold on his bare back. Her hand was warm as it slipped beneath his towel and shorts, into the underwear he’d left on beneath his swim trunks.

“Pipes —”

But she kissed away his protest and rubbed her palm over his dick. He felt himself pressing against his briefs and knew he wasn’t going to come unless she undressed him, but he didn’t want to be naked here in the kitchen.

Piper didn’t seem to care. Her other hand slid up his side, stopping at his chest. She rubbed his nipple with her thumb, and he moaned into her mouth. She started sucking down his neck, like she had in the hot tub, all the while her hand pumping his cock.

“Piper, come on —”

She slid both her hands down into his underwear, yanking the elastic waistband down so it slipped past his ass. Jason shivered as his head brushed against his swim trunks. He wanted to pull those down, too, but they weren’t exactly alone here.

“What if Annabeth and Percy walk in?” Jason asked.

Piper stopped sucking a new hickey into his neck long enough to ask, “What, don’t you want them to see?”

“I don’t want to freak them out.”

“You don’t want Percy to watch me jerk you off?”

Jason moaned. “Pipes —” but his protest was without real substance.

“Hold your towel,” she said, and he obeyed.

She undid the lace on his swim trunks and pulled his dick from his pants. It pressed against the towel, but it had enough freedom now. Piper kept up her steady push and pull. She rubbed her thumb over the tip and he tipped his head back, choking down another cry.

“Close yet?” But from the tone of her voice, it sounded like she already knew.

“Yeah — gods, Piper —”

“Oh — I thought we were doing brownies.”

At the sound of Percy’s voice, Jason felt a rush of adrenaline. His face flushed, and he came all over Piper’s hand. He was both weightless enough to fly and heavy enough to sink into the earth. Piper kissed the underside of his jaw, and he settled back into himself.

“We are,” Piper said. “Jason just needed something taken care of first.” She kissed him behind his ear and said, “Go change, and I’ll finish the candles.”

Jason finally opened his eyes and looked at Percy and Annabeth. Percy looked a little embarrassed, and Jason could tell from his posture he was suddenly uncomfortable about being in just his swimwear. Annabeth was pink-cheeked, but that may have been because they just came from the hot tub. She slipped her hand into Percy’s. Jason wished they didn’t look like they were holding onto each other for dear life, but he didn’t know what to do about it. They’d said they wanted to be here. He had to trust they knew what they were doing.

“Right. Gonna change.” Jason kept one hand on his towel, covering himself, and with the other hiked up his underwear and shorts so he could walk properly. He stepped around Percy and Annabeth, not sure if he should make eye contact or not. He settled on not.

Jason threw the soiled towel under the bathroom counter and kicked his way out of his shorts and underwear. He stepped in the shower and rinsed off as quickly as he could. The upside was that he’d be able to enjoy his brownie without worrying about whether or not he was showing through his towel or being distracted by Piper’s curves. He had a solid thirty minutes, maybe longer, of time where his dick wasn’t going to bother him. Maybe it would make chatting with Percy and Annabeth more comfortable.

Jason grabbed a clean towel and dried off. He didn’t know what clothes to put on. How much longer would they even be in clothes? He could get fully dressed, but everyone else was in their bathing suits.

Jason settled on a clean pair of underwear and sweatpants. It wasn’t particularly sexy, but he didn’t have a lot of options. He did not put on a shirt. If Percy wasn’t wearing one, he didn’t want to make things any more awkward than they had to be.

He went back to the kitchen. Piper had already lit the candles on the brownies. She started in on a chorus of “Happy Birthday,” and Percy and Annabeth quickly joined her.

Jason had once thought that the most embarrassing thing that could happen to him was sitting awkwardly while people sang Happy Birthday to him. That paled in comparison to having your best friend walk in while you girlfriend jerked you off against a refrigerator.

When they’d finished singing, Jason blew out the candles. He made a wish, that tonight would go smoothly and no matter what happened, they’d all be friends when it was over. Piper started cutting the brownies and serving them on small dessert plates.

“These are amazing, Piper,” said Annabeth.

“And perfectly vegan,” Piper said. “Applesauce instead of eggs.”

Jason’s favorite food had once been the brownies in New Rome. Now, it was Piper’s vegan brownies. They were gooier and richer than anything he’d ever tasted. It was the warmth of home and the feeling of being loved all wrapped up in a chocolatey square.

Percy was eyeing the brownie suspiciously. Jason remembered what Percy had told him about the goddess Iris, and her vegan snacks.

“It’s good, I promise,” Jason said, finishing off his brownie and grabbing another.

Percy took a tentative bite, and nodded in approval. “Alright, I admit it, I like vegan brownies. But I could really go for a glass of milk. Real milk, not soy.”

“I made sure Piper bought milk. We have a lot of hot cocoa powder, too.” Jason started to get out glasses, but Piper stopped him.

“No working, birthday boy. I’ll take care of this.” She took the milk out of the fridge and poured them each a glass. 

It was the best birthday dessert he’d had, shared with three of the most important people in the world to him. The only thing that would make it better would be knowing Percy and Annabeth were as happy to be here as he was to have them here. They certainly looked happy and comfortable as Percy pushed a bite of chocolate into Annabeth’s mouth. 

Jason wondered where Piper wanted to go from here. The hot tub had been a nice beginning, getting everyone half-dressed, warm, and comfortable. The game had been a perfect ice breaker, making sure everyone had kissed everyone — though Jason noticed Piper hadn’t kissed Annabeth yet. Now, they were in a weird lull. They were far enough removed from the hot tub that maybe things would start to get awkward. But they were also still half-dressed, so maybe it wasn’t that awkward.

Annabeth and Percy were still holding hands, but Annabeth’s other hand was resting on the table, holding her fork. She was giggling as Percy licked the last of the brownie from his fingers when Piper reached out and ran her hand over Annabeth’s, trailing her fingers down Annabeth’s arm and back.

Piper was a really touchy person, especially when she was turned on. She loved using her hands, just loved touching. Jason knew she was probably as ready for an orgasm as he had been before they got into the brownies. Or, she’d already had her first orgasm and was ready for a second.

Annabeth kept her eyes on Percy as Piper touched her, but Percy’s eyes drifted to Piper’s hand. They followed Piper’s fingers as they turned Annabeth’s hand over, tracing the lines in her skin, then brushing up the more sensitive skin of Annabeth’s under arm. Her fingers made it to Annabeth’s shoulder, went under her swimsuit strip and pulled at the knot at the back of Annabeth’s neck. She didn’t undo the swimsuit top, just pulled at the fabric briefly, then ran her fingers up into Annabeth’s hair.

Percy bit down on his lip. Jason wasn’t sure if it was a good lip bite or a bad one. He didn’t know how to tell the difference with Percy.

Annabeth turned her head to meet Piper’s hand, letting Piper’s fingers run from her hair, to her cheek, over her lips, back down her neck. Piper took Annabeth’s movement as a sign of readiness, and leaned in for a kiss.

Watching Piper kiss another girl wasn’t really at the top of things Jason fantasized about. Most of his fantasies revolved around him and Piper, things Piper could do to him, things Piper could make him do, and things he wanted to make Percy do. He’d definitely fantasized about watching Percy and Annabeth once, but he’d never put Piper and Annabeth together. Now, though, he was pretty sure this would be replaying in his head for a while.

It wasn’t so much that it was two girls, or even that it was his girlfriend and a girl. What made Jason think his thirty minutes were almost up was the way Annabeth whined into Piper’s mouth as Piper kissed her. It was watching his girlfriend pleasure another person, and Jason thought he might have the same reaction if Piper had kissed Percy and Percy had bent into Piper the way Annabeth was doing now.

Percy pulled Annabeth’s hand to his lips and kissed it, but didn’t try to compete for attention. He brushed her knuckles over his lips, using his body more as a way to keep her grounded, or perhaps to remind Piper that Annabeth was still his, really.

Piper moved down Annabeth’s chin and neck as she had done with Jason. Percy let go of Annabeth’s hand only to pull her up against him and lock his arms around her waist. Piper moved with Annabeth, keeping her mouth pressed on skin and now she undid the knot of Annabeth’s swimsuit.

As Piper kissed her way to Annabeth’s breasts, Jason got a good idea of what was coming next. He’d been with Piper long enough to know her patterns, and he realized she was going to need a couple of things.

The first thing Jason did was go into their bedroom and dig through Piper’s bag. He knew she had to have brought condoms, though he didn’t know where she had put them. She usually kept a handful in her purse, but he assumed she’d brought more than a handful for this week. He finally found a full, unopened box at the bottom of her bag.

Jason took one of the condoms back to the kitchen. Piper was sucking at one of Annabeth’s breasts, and judging by the redness on the other one, Piper was working fairly quickly. She tugged with her teeth and Annabeth whimpered. Percy pressed his lips against Annabeth’s neck and murmured gently, too muffled and quiet for Jason to make out, but he understood the tone.

Jason had to search through a couple of the kitchen drawers before he found a pair of scissors. He opened up the condom, cut off the ends, and then cut once up the middle. That was the first thing Piper needed.

The second thing, Jason grabbed from the couch. He picked up one of the pillows and took it to Piper. She paused her steady progress down Annabeth’s stomach and looked up at him gratefully. She knelt down on the pillow and took the cut up condom from him.

“You’re next, you know,” she whispered.

Jason expected nothing less.

Piper pressed mouth against Annabeth’s stomach again, and when her kisses reached Annabeth’s swimsuit, she kept going over the skirt, then pressed her mouth into Annabeth’s groin. Jason wasn’t quite sure what she did, but Annabeth let out a sharp, “Oh!” and seemed to fall upwards. Percy held her steady, and Jason watched his lips move, whispering comfort into her skin. She nodded at something he said, and Percy pushed his thumbs beneath the elastic waist on her swimsuit, and slowly tugged the fabric down.

Piper took the condom Jason had modified for her and stretched it over Annabeth’s vulva. Jason watched her tongue disappear in Annabeth’s folds as the elastic stretched to accommodate Annabeth’s shape and Piper’s determined tongue. He felt his dick slowly coming back to life. He resisted the urge to touch himself, knowing there was probably still a long night ahead, and Percy hadn’t even come once yet. Jason thought it’d be pretty embarrassing if he finished before Percy had barely started.

So he let only the sound of Annabeth’s moans, Percy’s quiet murmurs, Piper’s tongue revive his dick. It was slow, and a little painful to stand by and do nothing, but Jason was glad to see all three of them happy, comfortable, enjoying themselves and each other.

Annabeth’s breaths grew quicker, her moans turned into full cries, drowning out Percy’s murmurs. Jason was a little surprised Annabeth was so loud. She wasn’t the most expressive person Jason knew, and he was glad she felt comfortable enough to be loud here, with them. She choked on one last cry and her body sagged against Percy, much as Jason had after Piper had finished him off. 

Piper rolled up the used dam and got to her feet. She reached around Annabeth, tightened a hand in Percy’s hair, and pulled his face over Annabeth’s shoulder. She kissed him, long and loud by both parties, and Jason had to fight down a moan of his own.

When Piper let Percy go, he and Annabeth both looked dazed. He dropped his head onto Annabeth’s shoulder and didn’t move.

Piper smiled at Jason. “Ready to join us again?”

“Nearly,” he said. “You want a hand?”

“I could do with that, yeah.” She pressed up against him, and Jason slid his hand into her bikini. His fingers easily found her opening, already slick and trembling. She rocked her hips against his hand, moaning softly with each of her thrusts. He hardly had to do any of the work. She tightened her hands in his hair and kissed him. Jason moved his tongue into her mouth in a rhythm that echoed the thrust of her hips. He loved the feeling of her everywhere against him, and he knew she felt the same way. Her hips rocked against his, his fingers were wet and warm inside of her, it was as if they’d erased the lines between them and had become someone else entirely.

Jason remembered a myth about the early humans being a pair of souls. It had been a little silly — they were described as circle people, who rolled everywhere, and their genitalia was on the outside of their body. Some of the bodies were male-female pairs, some were male-male, and some were female-female. The gods had been jealous of their happiness in unity and separated them. Humans supposedly spent the rest of their lives searching for their other half. And when Jason was with Piper like this, he almost believed the myth.

But he wasn’t just with Piper tonight. He was with Annabeth and Percy, too. He wondered if there were any of those early humans who had been made of more than two souls.

Piper thrust hard against his hand, her insides leaked all over his fingers, and she slowed her pace down, rutting slowly as she came off her high. She sucked at his tongue and dragged her teeth on his lower lip before she finally pulled away.

Her multicolored eyes were bright, and her face seemed to glow as she looked up at Jason. “Gods, I love you,” she said.

“I love you, too, Pipes,” Jason said, and kissed her again on the mouth.

Being with Piper was not unlike being in the air, and every moment after her was a careful descension back to earth. He came back to himself enough to first remember to grab a towel and clean his hand. Then he remembered Percy and Annabeth were still in the kitchen, in fact they’d hardly moved at all.

Percy still had his head buried in the crook of Annabeth’s neck and shoulder, and she was running one hand through his hair. Percy’s hands were wandering over Annabeth’s skin. One settled on her breast, the other followed the same trail Piper’s mouth had taken, down to the band of her swimsuit and into her already very slick vagina.

Though Jason had just watched his girlfriend go down on Annabeth and makeout with Percy while her mouth was still full of Annabeth’s cum, he felt like he was witnessing a strangely intimate moment between Percy and Annabeth that he really shouldn’t be privy to. He’d just felt that blurring of identities with Piper, but he was watching it happen with Percy and Annabeth. He wondered if he and Piper ever looked like that to anyone else.

“Do you want a bed or are you about fuck her on the counter?” Piper asked, since Percy’s hand and hips were starting to move in time with each other, squeezing Annabeth between them.

“Bed,” Annabeth gasped, as Percy’s mouth was still occupied with Annabeth’s neck.

Piper took Annabeth’s hands and pulled the two of them back into hers and Jason’s bedroom. Jason followed, thinking he was about ready to start getting involved again, but he wasn’t sure how to work himself into the perfectly sculpted union that was Percy and Annabeth.

Piper took her suitcase and threw it on the floor. She took the box of condoms and set a handful on each of the nightstands for easy grabbing, then gave one to Percy. He stared at it briefly, then looked up at Piper and Jason.

“This is your bed, should we —”

“Not unless you really want to,” she said.

Percy looked to Jason, whether for confirmation or asking Jason to tell him to leave, Jason wasn’t sure.

“I mean,” Jason started, not totally sure what Percy needed to hear, “I’m having a good time, still.”

“Percy,” Annabeth whined.

She’d gotten rid of her bathing suit and was already lying down on Piper and Jason’s bed. That seemed to make up Percy’s mind.

While Percy slipped out of his swimwear, Piper grabbed a bottle of lubricant from her bag and set it in the middle of the bed beside Annabeth’s hand. Then she leaned against Jason’s shoulder and kissed him lightly. “Ready for another round?” she asked.

“I could, yeah.”

“Come on.” Piper pulled Jason over to the bed, next to Percy and Annabeth.

Jason kissed her, and tried to push her down onto the bed next to Annabeth, but she pressed her hands against his chest.

“Oh, no,” she smiled. “Birthday boy’s not doing any of the hard work tonight. I’m on top.”

Jason laughed. “Can I at least undress you?”

Piper hooked her thumbs in his sweatpants. “If you insist.”

Jason put his hands over hers and together they pulled off his pants and underwear. He slid his arms up her back and undid the clasp of her swimsuit top, then carefully laid her down on the bed.

Jason loved his girlfriend more than anything in the world. He knew how lucky he was to have a daughter of Aphrodite as his partner, and he took a lot of pride in everything she was. He loved appreciating her body, spending the time loving it.

He started with her hand, gentle kisses on her fingers, then down her arm. Piper liked to lick and suck, she liked to leave her mark and she liked to make Jason feel every one of her touches. Jason just wanted to appreciate every piece of her. His touches were light, his breath soft on her skin. She kept one hand in his hair, reassuring touches, and when he’d finished kissing her arm and started on her breasts, she slipped her hand around his dick.

She could only work on him as long as he stayed at her breasts. Once he moved down her stomach, he was out of her reach. He took a moment to press a long kiss against her belly button before putting his mouth over her bikini. He pressed his nose up against where he thought her clit was, and he must’ve at least gotten close, because she moaned and reached both hands down into his hair.

Jason took the tie of her bikini with his teeth and pulled the bow undone. He did it to each side, using his mouth to pull the fabric back entirely. He pressed a kiss against her hip, but before he could move down her legs, she sat up.

“I love you and your patience,” she said, “but get your ass on this bed so I can ride your dick.”

“It’s my birthday,” he said.

“So let me treat you.”

Jason kissed her on the mouth, one last long, needy kiss, before he stood up and grabbed a condom. He laid down on the bed where Piper had been and glanced at Percy and Annabeth.

They each had their hand wrapped around Percy’s dick, now wrapped in a condom, working together to cover it in a nice layer of lube. Jason felt a bit of admiration, again, at how united the two of them were. A perfect pair, working together for each of their needs.

Piper took the condom from his hand and put one hand on his dick. She ghosted her fingers along its underside, and he bit down on his lip. He’d taken his time undressing her, now she was going to take her time with him. It was a pyrrhic sort of victory.

Piper tore the condom packaging open carefully with her teeth, as much a show as Percy and Annabeth were. She rolled the condom down slowly, stroking him once for each inch she pulled the condom down. When she’d finished unrolling it, she leaned down and licked it. Jason moaned as she put her mouth over it. He put one hand in Piper’s hair, more for something to hold onto than to guide her or anything — she certainly didn’t need his guidance — and twisted the other one into the corner of the pillow.

Piper had a gift with her tongue, and Jason knew it came in more ways than just her charmspeak. He thought with a shiver that now Annabeth knew that too, and just that idea nearly made him come. Piper heard his breathy gasp and looked a little surprised. She was taking her time, but thinking about Percy and Annabeth, not to mention listening to Percy and Annabeth, was working just about as much as Piper’s tongue.

She pulled off with one last lick down his length that sent shivers down his spine and reached for the bottle of lube. She was quick and efficient, a smooth twist up once and then back down, then settled into his lap.

She moved slow, taking him bit by bit. She was plenty wet herself, and Jason’s fingers had already been inside her but they hadn’t stretched her opening, so she took her time, was careful. That, and Jason knew that every extra second Piper took was payback for the time he had taken with her.

“Jason,” she gasped, but Jason realized her mouth hadn’t moved. And it didn’t quite sound like Piper —

“Jason.”

Jason turned his head, a little stunned to hear Annabeth gasping his name while she was having sex with Percy. He didn’t quite believe it, but then she said it again.

“Jason — take his hand.”

Percy was fully inside Annabeth, body doing what it was made to do. Annabeth’s back was arched, like she wanted to press all of herself against Percy as he moved, and she had each of her hands on Percy’s hips, digging her nails into his skin. Percy’s hands were on either side of her shoulders, one of them inches from where Jason’s was twisted into a pillow.

“Do it,” Annabeth said, then gasped as Percy’s hips slammed into hers. “Take his — ah —”

Jason reached out tentatively, not entirely sure what Percy’s reaction would be. He touched the back of Percy’s wrist first, gently brushing his fingers against the sensitive skin. Percy didn’t react immediately, either he was sufficiently distracted or he was waiting to see if Jason really meant it. Then he clasped Jason’s hand, tightly. Jason squeezed back, at first just trying to match Percy’s strength, then for real as Piper bottomed out on his dick and twisted the angle on him. 

Piper moved her hips up and down, and Jason tried to move his free hand to her thigh to guide her, help her, but she swatted it away. She was serious about doing all the work.

She kept up a steady pace that seemed timed to Annabeth’s breathing. It was a strange union of sound and physical sensation that had Jason just about at the edge, but Piper pulled off of him before he came. He moaned in both pleasure and disappointment.

Piper rubbed her opening against his dick, a horribly light sensation. He tried to buck his hips up for more, but she pushed his hips flat against the bed. Jason watched his tip rub against her clit, watched her leak onto him, then she finally took him in fully. She was more erratic in her thrusts, and Jason knew she was trying to find her own sweet spot. He wondered exactly how many times Piper had orgasmed tonight. It seemed like she was the one who was going to walk away a real winner tonight.

She found it, and Jason moaned as she settled into a rhythm. His moan was timed almost perfectly to one of Percy’s, and just that sensation of unity sent him into his orgasm. But he tightened up, knew that Piper wasn’t done and if he ejaculated, she’d stop on his account.

He and Piper had experimented a few times with getting multiple orgasms out of him, and they hadn’t always been successful. But right now, Jason was. Piper seemed to sense it, too, because she grinned at him and upped her pace.

Percy came first. Jason felt him tremble through it, and the hold on his hand relaxed, but Percy didn’t let go. Jason tore his eyes from Piper and watched Percy kiss Annabeth as he pulled out of her. He held still while Annabeth carefully removed the condom for him. She slipped out from beneath him to dispose of it, so Jason figured he should keep holding Percy’s hand.

“Jason,” Piper said, calling his attention back.

Jason didn’t know how he’d ever looked away. His girl was perfect, every part of her. She bit down on her lip and brought one of her hands to her breasts. She squeezed one, teased the nipple until it was hard, then ran her hand slowly back down her stomach, down to her folds, right against Jason’s dick, and curled her finger inside.

Her hips rocked against him and his second orgasm hit him like a wave. This time he found himself unable to hold back. He came, but she didn’t stop. She continued moving against his dick and her fingers. She added a second one and Jason wished to the gods he had been able to hold on longer. She was so beautiful, he thought he didn’t care if she did this for another hour until he was hard again. He could watch her forever.

She rolled her hips a final time, and this time Jason felt, in the tight space of her vagina, the release of fluid against his dick, and she pulled off of him. Piper raised her fingers to her lips and licked them slowly, carefully, eyes on Jason the entire time.

Jason was pretty sure if he was unbound by the limits of ejaculation that would have been his fourth orgasm that hour.

Annabeth returned and curled up against Percy while Piper took care of Jason’s condom. He tried to help her, but again, she swatted his hand away.

He was left in bed with Percy and Annabeth. He turned to look at Percy, wondering what was going through Percy’s head right now. Percy seemed entirely focused on Annabeth, running his hand up and down her back, but he was still holding Jason’s hand, so that was something

It wasn’t exactly a foursome. Jason had watched Piper enjoy a nice threesome with Percy and Annabeth, and then they’d each had a nice round with their regular partner, but something about holding Percy’s hand had made it different. It had connected them. Jason had never experienced anything like it. He wondered if Percy and Annabeth had. He supposed they must have, or Annabeth wouldn’t have thought to tell him to take Percy’s hand. Percy might not have let him.

Piper came back and climbed on top of him again. She kissed his cheek and settled against him. “Good birthday?” she asked.

“So far,” he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is an expert at plans. Piper is still learning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, lots of good stuff here, but Annabeth and Jason also have a talk about Annabeth and Percy's history with Luke and Thalia, and it does not couch how inappropriate it was (or would have been if it had happened in canon). Also, heavy disclaimer, I'm more on Jason's side than Annabeth's. Annabeth's thoughts and feelings are not my own. She tries to dismiss her experiences and it's a character flaw, not a statement on how I feel about child abuse or anything, just for the record.
> 
> That aside, enjoy the good bits.

Piper did not date bad boys. She wanted a good boyfriend, someone who played by the rules, who would keep her out of trouble. She’d recognized immediately Percy was not only a boy she would never date, he was a boy she would stay far away from. Percy was trouble, and she’d had enough of that in her life.

But when she saw Percy lying in her bed, sunlight filtering through the window, catching his sharp and newly stubbled jaw, eighteen-year-old Piper began to reevaluate fifteen-year-old Piper’s opinions. There was something very nice about waking up with a boy like Percy in your bed.

He and Jason had stopped holding hands at some point in the night, but their fingers were still inches from each other, like even in their sleep they hadn’t forgotten their desire to be near one another. She was glad they’d gotten that connection. It was a good start.

Piper settled her head against Jason’s chest. She might really like the idea of waking up to Percy in her bed, but her first love was Jason. He was every cliche she had dreamed of as a girl, her white knight, her prince charming, but with a personality she could never have made up. He was a genuinely good person, who strove to do the right thing, who wanted to carve a space for himself. She loved him for everything he was, and she wanted to give him the world.

She had to admit, though, she’d had more than one reason for putting together this week for the four of them. She’d been honest to everyone about the first reason: it was Jason’s birthday, and Jason had fantasized about Percy, and wouldn’t it be nice if they all had a good time with it? She’d known it would be a little weird, a little uncomfortable, but she had faith that they all loved each other enough to get through that awkward part, and she’d never been happier to be right about something.

Her second motive had been a little selfish. She loved Jason wholeheartedly, but sometimes it just wasn’t quite enough. 

Piper would never ever say that she had been attracted to Leo — never ever — but even she could admit there had been something right about having Leo with her and Jason. And after Leo had died, she’d felt lost. She’d written her emptiness up as grief, doubled down on loving Jason, and though it would eventually be enough. But it wasn’t. There was still a longing in her, and she’d spent a lot of restless nights wondering if she should break up with Jason. If the most wonderful thing in her life wasn’t enough, what else was there?

So she had talked to Jason about it. It hadn’t been easy, and it had taken her a lot of words to convince him it had nothing to do with him. He was perfect, he was everything, and it was her who was missing something. Jason liked to take responsibility for things, wanted to fix things, and here she was, giving him a problem neither of them knew how to solve.

But he’d been patient. He talked to her more about things he wanted — she confessed to him she was worried she was thinking about cheating; he mentioned he’d fantasized about Percy before, more as a way of comforting her that she wasn’t crazy or a terrible person than anything else — and eventually Piper had realized the longing she was experiencing had nothing to do with Leo, nothing to do with Jason, and certainly wasn’t something wrong with her. It was okay to be happy with Jason, to be fully in love with him, but to want to love someone else, too. She just had more to give, and that was okay. 

In her darker moments, she called herself selfish and greedy, and tried to shut those feelings down. In her lighter moments, she had started to construct a plan.

The summer of Jason’s seventeenth birthday, they’d visited Camp Half-Blood. Things had been better that year. Leo was back, for one. Piper considered talking to Leo and Calypso about her half-formed idea, but watching them together had made her immediately change her mind. They were wholly into each other, and she shouldn’t change that.

Then she and Jason had spent a day with Percy and Annabeth. Piper had never considered talking to the two of them about what she was feeling. Percy and Annabeth had been together far longer than she and Jason had. They were so in love with each other, it had never occurred to Piper that they might be able to help her. But she watched the way Percy sat with Annabeth, the way their hands were constantly touching, and noticed the way their hands were also reaching. It was in the way Percy knocked his hand against Jason’s shoulder, the way he stretched out across the couch, not unlike Piper had just done last night. It was in the way Annabeth proffered hesitant hugs, like she wanted to give, but was afraid to ask for too much back.

So Piper had spent her year planning.

And now the fruits of her labor were lying in her bed, perhaps not as intertwined as she had imagined, but there was still time.

She pressed a kiss into Jason’s smooth jaw. He didn’t react, didn’t even shift in his sleep. He was still out cold. She wanted to laugh. She’d certainly put him through his paces last night, and she wondered how early it was. There was no clock on the nightstand — perhaps it was on Percy and Annabeth’s side of the bed — so she couldn’t judge by anything other than the warm summer sunlight coming through the poorly closed curtains that cut a sharp yellow line between Percy’s jaw and Jason’s hand.

That was alright. Time didn’t matter. It was summer, and she was cuddled up to her favorite person in the world, with her other two favorites within reach.

She closed her eyes and fell back asleep. She didn’t know how long she was out, but when she dragged herself from her dreams, Jason was gone.

Piper rubbed her bleary eyes with one hand and pulled the blanket over her shoulder with the other. She wasn’t cold, but she felt naked — well, she was naked.

She rolled over and scanned floor of the bedroom. She had to rub her eyes again to clear her vision, but there was nothing there to see. Her clothes weren’t on the floor. Jason must’ve cleaned up already.

It was his birthday week, and he was picking up after her. He was too good.

Piper sat up, careful to keep the blanket over her chest. There wasn’t any real reason to, but modesty was a habit.

She looked to the other side of the bed and saw that Annabeth was gone, too. Percy was snoring softly. Piper crawled over to his side of the bed and leaned over him to get a good look at the nightstand clock. It was nearly ten am. She’d slept much longer than she’d wanted to. 

“Oh, Styx —”

But it wasn’t her tired swear, it was Percy’s. She looked down and saw his sea green eyes staring up at her, or more accurately, at her chest.

Piper wanted to blush, apologize for invading his space, pull the bed sheets back up and have him turn around while she dressed. She told herself not to move, though. They’d done enough last night that this should be comfortable. 

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” she whispered with a smile. “Just checking the time.”

“Oh.” Percy managed to pull his eyes away from her chest and up to her face. “Where’s Annabeth?”

“Don’t know.” Piper stared down at Percy and thought how lucky Annabeth was that this is what she got to wake up to every morning. Percy’s eyes were certainly something, and his dazed expression was adorable. Jason was rarely groggy in the mornings. His eyes were electric, sharp and focused in the mornings. It was sort of entertaining to see a haze in Percy’s, like a morning fog on the beach. 

“Oh.” His eyes drifted down to her chest again, but this time it was brief. “Can I get up?”

“Do you want to?” Piper teased. She tried to make it sound as natural as it might have with Jason. If she wanted them to all be comfortable with each other, she had to start pretending like she already was.

“I — Sorry, Pipes, your breath just — it’s really bad.”

Piper made a face at him, but fell back into the bed. “Yours isn’t better.” Though she only half-meant it. His breath smelled less like morning breath and more like seaspray. That wasn’t fair. How come she couldn’t smell like rose petals all the time? Jason told her she often smelled something like honey and cinnamon, but she wasn't sure she believed him.

Percy sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. She wondered if he was trying to wake up or rub the image of her breasts out of his memory. She really hoped it wasn’t the latter. It wasn’t like waking up next to her was cheating on Annabeth. They’d all been here; they’d all agreed to this.

“You alright, Percy?” she asked him.

“Yeah.” He looked past her and squinted at the window, like he might be able to make something out in the curtains, or through the single crack of light. “You really went down on Annabeth last night, right? That wasn’t some crazy dream?”

She laughed. “I really did. Maybe tonight she’ll return the favor.”

It worked. He laughed. 

She got out of bed, resisting the urge to take the sheet with her. From her bag, she dug out a clean pair of underwear and her bra. She didn’t see her swimsuit anywhere and wondered what Jason had done with it.

“Hey, Piper —”

She turned and looked at him. It took him a moment to pull his eyes away from her butt, but he did.

“— I —” He looked down at the bed, like he didn’t know how to phrase his question, and it might have a script for him. “You told Annabeth Jason was interested in me, right?”

“He’s mentioned a fantasy or two about you before, yeah.”

“Like… like what?”

“Why do you want to know?” She put on her underwear. “It’s nothing weird or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“No — I just mean, he and I didn’t even, I don’t know, do anything last night? So I guess — Sorry, I don’t know what I’m asking.”

That was alright. Piper figured it out. She was good at figuring out moods. She wasn’t a mind reader, by any means, and anyone could tell Percy was uncomfortable, gifts of Aphrodite or no, but she realized what he was trying to ask her.

“Jason’s just shy.” She hooked her bra around her ribcage. “He’s not going to ask you to blow him or anything, but he is into you, Percy, I promise. He told me he had a really good time last night, before we fell asleep, and I wouldn’t worry about it. He and I really just want you and Annabeth to be comfortable.” She pulled her bra on and adjusted her breasts in the cups so her boobs were nice and round and properly supported. “Did you have a good time last night?”

“I did, really,” Percy said. He flexed his hand that had held Jason’s. “Annabeth did, too, I think.”

“She better have,” Piper laughed. “I put a lot of effort into her.”

Percy was still laughing when she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. He was gone when she reemerged, and she wondered if she should get dressed for the day or spend the morning in her underwear. She supposed it depended on what Jason wanted to do with the day.

She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. The hotel room seemed entirely empty. There was no sign of Annabeth or of Jason.

Percy came out of his and Annabeth’s room, looking like he’d taken a quick shower, and dressed in shorts and a T-shirt. Piper couldn’t help being disappointed.

“No Annabeth?” she asked him.

He shook his head. “Wonder where they went.”

“Maybe breakfast?” Piper tried to remember where she’d left her phone. The last person she’d texted was Annabeth, before she and Percy had arrived. Piper searched for it on the dining room table and found it hidden behind a box that was empty except for two pasta noodles.

She sent Jason a text comprised entirely of two emojis: the water spray and the tongue. He’d know what it meant.

His reply didn’t take long: _Getting coffee with Annabeth. We’ll be back soon._

She typed back, _Tell her she owes me a nice long suck._ It was crude, but Piper imagined it would make Jason turn a nice shade of pink, and she liked thinking about him struggling to act natural in front of Annabeth.

“They’re getting coffee,” she told Percy. 

Percy opened up the fridge and pulled out one of the leftover pasta boxes. “Tell Annabeth to bring me pancakes.”

Her phone buzzed before she could send another text. This one was directly from Annabeth. _I’m going to lick your clit while Jason holds you down. No hands allowed._

Piper grinned. She hadn't expected Jason to show the text to Annabeth, but that was good. That meant Jason wanted this to be open. Annabeth's affirmative reply was encouraging, too.

“Wha’d she say?” Percy asked, clearly knowing her smile couldn’t be about pancakes.

_What’s Percy going to do? Watch?_

_He’s going to fuck me from behind and you’re going to feel every thrust through me._

Piper finished off her water and set the glass in the sink. “Do you and Annabeth sext often?” She typed back, _I’m wet already._

“No. Why?”

Annabeth replied, _You’re going to moan my name into your boyfriend’s mouth._

“Because she’s very good at it.”

“You’re sexting Annabeth? I thought you were asking about breakfast!”

“We got sidetracked. Get your phone. We’ll make it a group chat.”

“I don’t… I don’t sext.”

 _When you’re done, I can hold you down while you get facefucked by my boyfriend._ Piper frowned at Percy. “It’s not that hard. You’ll be fine.”

Percy got himself a glass of water, suddenly looking as uncomfortable as he had while trying to ask about Jason earlier. “It’s not that. It’s… it just takes too long. You know, reading it, typing out a reply — Especially in a group chat, I’d end up way behind.”

Ah. That made sense. But Piper wasn’t going to let that stop Percy from participating.

“Alright,” she said, “then strip.”

“What?”

“You can’t text, that’s fine. We can just send her inappropriate pictures.”

“You want me to send Annabeth nudes?”

“No, I’m going to send Annabeth nudes of the both of us. What, you’ve never done that before, either?”

“No.”

“Gods, Percy, what do you and Annabeth do for fun when you’re apart?”

“We… aren’t often apart.”

Piper supposed that was a fair excuse. He and Annabeth had never had to cope, not like she and Jason had learned to. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she said, “but I think Annabeth and Jason would like it.”

He bit down on his lip, and Piper wanted to take a picture of that woefully innocent expression to keep forever. It was more alluring than most of the dick pics she’d gotten from Jason. And she liked getting dick pics from Jason.

“Alright,” he said, “but you’re going to have to tell me what to do.”

Piper suppressed a shudder. How Percy could say that without realising what it meant was beyond her comprehension. “With pleasure.” 

———

The coffee shop was not far from the hotel, just on the opposite corner. Annabeth had woken up shortly before Jason had, and they’d decided to let Percy and Annabeth sleep. Annabeth got the feeling Jason wanted to talk, and she was happy to oblige him. This thing she and Piper were working on with the four of them wasn’t going to work without some kind of conversation.

Annabeth wasn’t positive how permanent Piper wanted this foursome to be. She’d pitched it like, “Oh, it’s Jason’s birthday, it’ll be a fun weekend, or week, or whatever.” But Annabeth got the feeling Piper was experimenting with hopes it was going to last. Annabeth didn’t mind that at all. She really hoped it lasted, too, for her sake and for Percy’s.

“Did you have a good time last night?” Jason asked as they slid into a corner table with their coffees. 

“I did,” she said, completely honest. Piper had been amazing, and so had Percy. “I feel like you got left out.”

Jason laughed and shook his head. “No, I had a really good time last night. You and Percy —” His cheeks flushed and he covered his mouth with his hand. “— I mean, I really enjoyed just being with you guys last night, honest.”

Annabeth believed him.

She and Jason were each the type to present fronts to the world, whether that was strength or leadership or just more confidence than they felt. But right now, she could tell he wasn’t fronting anything with her. He was trying very hard to be vulnerable. She decided to respect that, and would try to do the same.

“I’m glad. I was worried,” she admitted, “that we might go too slow for what you wanted.”

“No, it was good. I figured it’d be awkward, but…. I’m sorry, can I ask you a kind of personal question?”

Annabeth tilted her head. She tried to predict what Jason’s question was, but nothing was coming to mind. Unless he was going to ask her something that might otherwise be considered highly inappropriate. “Sure.”

“You can tell me you don’t want to answer, I won’t mind, just….” Jason took a sip of his coffee, to stall, Annabeth guessed.

“Percy said that he’d kissed Luke, and you said you’d kissed Thalia, and I — well, I was thinking about the, er, numbers. That doesn’t… you and Percy would’ve had to have been twelve or thirteen.”

“Yes,” she said.

Jason watched her for a moment. He looked disappointed, like he’d been hoping she would tell him he’d gotten it all wrong.

“And Luke was nineteen when he left Camp Half-Blood,” Jason said, like he was hoping this fact, at least, might be mutable, but they both knew it was not.

Annabeth considered letting the conversation end there. It was enough that Jason knew she and Percy had histories that did not have the most positive of relationships — positive was an understatement; she and Percy had both been sexually abused when they were younger. She did not like to use those words, even in her own head. The definition she had for sexual abuse did not fit with what she remembered. It coincided, yes, but she felt like if she called what she and Percy had been through underage sexual abuse, she was taking something away from people who fit that definition more accurately. 

She did not need to tell Jason everything that had happened, but particularly if she and Percy wanted this to go on, there had to be openness and honesty. Jason was being open with her; she could be open with him. And, though she knew it wasn't necessarily good, she felt the need to defend Luke and Thalia.

“They were younger, actually. At least, when I was first… involved with Luke and Thalia.”

It was obvious from the expression on Jason’s face that he understood that meant she had to have been younger, too.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

She laughed. “It isn’t your fault. We were all younger then.”

“That doesn’t make it right.”

“He and Thalia were only twelve when I met them. It’s hard to imagine they really knew better. It was just… we all wanted to feel close, like a family. I certainly didn’t understand it then.”

“And Percy?” Jason asked.

Annabeth bit her lip. “That’s my fault. I asked him —”

“When you were twelve.”

She sighed. Jason was too intelligent for her to try to couch the terrible decisions they’d all made. Yes, Luke and Thalia had been sexually involved when she’d met them, and it wasn’t long until she was part of it, despite being only seven. And yes, after Thalia had died, she and Luke had continued that relationship. And yes, she’d asked Percy to join her and Luke. And by that time, really, Luke should have known better. And when Luke was gone and Thalia had emerged from the pine tree, Thalia was sixteen, and she, too, should have known better. There wasn’t any excuse.

“It’s easier than it used to be,” she said. “Percy and I, we’ve grown a lot together. But it makes it hard for us to trust people. We do trust you and Piper, really, but… we want to go slow.”

Jason shook his head. “I — I didn’t mean anything about Piper and me. Really, don’t worry about that. I just… I guess I just wanted you to tell me I was wrong.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you shouldn’t apologize.” Jason thumbed at the lip of his coffee mug and stared out the window. “It does make me see my sister in a different light.”

“She — things were different. We’ve talked about it since.”

“That doesn’t make it right.”

“It makes it better.”

“Does it?”

Annabeth sighed. Maybe. Maybe not. She didn’t really know the answer, even though she’d spent several years asking herself the same kinds of questions. Maybe objectively, to someone like Jason, there were clear wrongs committed. Maybe she’d even see it too, with the help of a therapist or something. But really, it was all so gray to Annabeth, and she’d become okay with that. Gray decisions existed in the world, and the past could not be changed. These were truths she knew and accepted.

It was Percy who struggled more than she did. 

Jason’s phone buzzed. Annabeth could see the pink hearts around the sender’s name and guessed it was Piper.

Jason laughed at the message and typed out a reply. “Piper’s wondering where we are.”

“Hm. I wonder if Percy’s awake, too.” Annabeth took a sip of her coffee and checked her phone. Not that Percy would text her. He hated texting. He might call, though.

Jason’s phone buzzed again and she watched his face flush bright red. He took a moment, staring at the text, then slid his phone across the table to her.

She saw that Piper had not in fact asked, like a normal demigod, “Where are you?” but instead had sent inappropriate emojis. Jason had, like a normal demigod, replied properly, and told Piper that he and Annabeth were out for coffee. Then Piper had said, _Tell her she owes me a nice long suck._

“Does Piper always text you like this?” Annabeth asked.

“Only if she’s in a very good or very bad mood.”

Annabeth hoped it was a good mood. She opened up her messages to Piper and typed out, _I’m going to lick your clit while Jason holds you down. No hands allowed._

“You’re texting her back?” Jason asked.

“I’m not the type to let a challenge go unanswered.” She made sure Jason approved the message before she hit send.

Jason ran his tongue over his teeth. “Do be careful. She can get pretty carried away.”

Piper’s reply was quick: _What’s Percy going to do? Watch?_

_He’s going to fuck me from behind and you’re going to feel every thrust through me._

Annabeth again showed Jason. He went rather red and crossed his legs.

“I hope she’s reading these to Percy,” she said as she hit send. “I’ll be rather disappointed if he’s left out.”

“We could turn it into a group chat,” Jason suggested. “Or, Piper might prefer if we just walked back to the hotel.”

Her phone buzzed on the table. _I’m wet already._

 _You’re going to moan my name into your boyfriend’s mouth._ Annabeth sent that one without showing Jason. “We could. But it’s your birthday, not hers. I feel like she’s calling most of the shots.”

“She set everything up to surprise me,” Jason said. “I don’t even know where to start, honestly. I just don’t want anyone to feel uncomfortable.”

Annabeth’s phone buzzed and she checked Piper’s most recent message. _When you’re done, I can hold you down while you get facefucked by my boyfriend._ Annabeth considered replying that that sounded like a better place for Percy to be, but she didn’t want to volunteer him for something he wasn’t ready for. She paused, thumbs hovering over the touchscreen keyboard. She didn’t have a good answer for this one. She found herself wishing she’d convinced Percy to sext more often. She’d suggested voice-to-text features for him, but he’d always said they were uncomfortable.

“Alright?” Jason asked.

Annabeth handed him the phone..

“Oh,” he said. “Well — if you’re into that.”

“It’s your birthday. Are you into that?”

“Well, birthday or not, both parties have to be — oh — um, Annabeth, I think this one’s for you.”

Jason handed her phone back to her, face nearly as red as the paint on the wall of the shop. What could Piper have said that would have Jason so embarrassed?

But it wasn’t anything Piper had said. It was what Piper had done.

It was a picture of Percy, not entirely nude, at least. Or, he was nude, but there was a tasteful pillow between his legs, not that Annabeth needed any reminders to know what was there. He was on the bed they’d slept in last night, on his knees, hands behind his head, a pose so intentionally casual that Piper had to have posed him. Percy was attractive to Annabeth, of course, but Percy didn’t do sexy, unless it was by accident. This was no accident.

Her phone buzzed again, and the picture that came through was of Piper this time. The phone was practically in Piper’s crotch as she stretched her arm as low as it could go. Piper’s free hand was tucked beneath the elastic of her lacy underwear, and the slope of her stomach was parallel to the bed, leaning away from the camera, breasts covered with a bra that matched the underwear. 

“This one’s for you, I think. Or both of us.” Annabeth slid the phone over to Jason.

Jason took one look at it and bit down on his lip. “I guess we should go back.”

Annabeth agreed. She finished her coffee and grabbed her purse. She and Jason were halfway across the crosswalk when her phone buzzed again. She knew better than to look at it on a busy street corner.

Two more times her phone received messages before she and Jason were safely in the hotel elevator, away from any wandering eyes. Jason leaned over her shoulder as she opened the photos.

The first was of Piper, her hand carefully pulling aside her bra without actually revealing anything. She was looking up at the camera and biting down on her lip, somehow managing to make shy look sinful. It came with the caption, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

The next was of Percy, sprawled on the bed on his stomach. Piper must’ve been holding the camera for him, because both his hands were tucked under his head and the picture captured his bare thigh and ass all the way up to his face.

“Do you and Piper watch a lot of pornos?” Annabeth asked. “Because she’s very good. I don’t think that’s a daughter of Aphrodite thing.”

“I have no idea where she learned how to do this,” Jason said.

The elevator doors opened to their floor. Annabeth’s phone buzzed again. She opened the message while Jason unlocked the door to their hotel room. There was no picture this time, only a text that said, _annabeth when are you coming back_ , and she guessed by the lack of punctuation that Percy had stolen Piper’s phone. She wondered if that meant he wasn’t okay.

She and Jason walked fairly quickly from the entrance to the bedroom, the two of them anxious about what they were going to find for a wide range of reasons.

Annabeth didn’t know what she had expected, but it wasn’t Piper kneeling on the bed so her ass was thrust towards the door. For a moment, Annabeth thought Piper had wanted her and Jason to walk in on this, then she realized they’d caught Piper and Percy in the middle of something else.

Once Annabeth pulled her eyes from Piper’s curves and her lacy thong, she realized Piper was reaching over Percy for her phone, and Percy was below her, arm stretching so the phone was just out of Piper’s reach.

“She’ll love it,” Piper said, “really.”

“Pipes, that’s weird. I don’t want you to send my girlfriend a picture of my dick with someone else’s mouth.”

“You watched me put my mouth on your girlfriend’s pussy, but you won’t let me send her a picture of my mouth on your dick?”

Jason burst into laughter.

Percy sat up, or tried to, hampered by Piper leaning over him. Piper took the opportunity of Jason’s distraction to snatch her phone from his hand and looked over her shoulder at Annabeth and Jason.

“You two took your sweet time,” she said.

“We were just talking,” said Jason.

Annabeth met Percy’s eyes and she knew he was trying to ask if she was okay. She almost laughed, because she wanted to ask him the same thing.

Percy gently pushed on Piper’s shoulder, more like he was testing to see if she would move rather than actually trying to get up. She did not budge. Annabeth crossed the room and sat beside Percy. They said nothing, but Annabeth kissed his cheek. He let his hand slip along the sheets until it was pressed against her thigh.

“What do you want to do today, Jason?” Piper raised an eyebrow at him and shifted her knees, lowering her hips a few inches.

Annabeth did not know if the way Piper could fill a room with desire was an Aphrodite thing or a Piper thing. Maybe it was both. Either way, Annabeth felt like she wanted to be as naked as Percy. She was ready to return what Piper had given her last night. 

Jason looked less sure. “Um,” he said. “I don’t know. Is this… what everyone wants to do?”

“Yes,” Annabeth said, hoping she didn’t sound desperate.

Percy looked from Annabeth to Piper then Jason. “I… I am comfortable here,” he said. “Now that we’re done taking pictures.”

Piper rolled her eyes. “There’s nothing weird about pictures for your girlfriend. I told you.”

“It’s weird when you’re in them.”

“I don’t think it’s weird,” Annabeth said. 

Percy blushed, and Piper grinned, looking like she’d won more than just the argument. She bit down on her lower lip and turned back to Jason.

“So?”

“Alright,” Jason said, “if everyone’s sure, we can… I don’t know, go another round I guess.”

“You sound so thrilled about it,” Piper said.

“No, really, I mean, I’m good with doing this. It was good last night; it’ll be good again.”

Annabeth wondered what it was going to take to make all four of them comfortable with each other. Jason was so hesitant they would never make any progress. Percy was so shy about this, he would never take a risk unless asked. Piper was calling all the shots, and Annabeth needed to change the game up somehow.

“I have an idea,” she said. “And stop me if anyone’s uncomfortable.”

Piper raised an eyebrow. “What’s your idea?”

“You want me to return last night’s favor?”

“Yes, please,” she laughed, and pushed herself up off of Percy.

“No — stay.”

Annabeth ran one hand through Percy’s hair and gently pulled Piper back over him with her other. She kissed the corner of Percy’s mouth. “Will you let Piper give you a blow job?” she whispered.

“Where are you gonna be?” he asked, voice just as quiet.

“On the other side, doing the same thing she did to me.”

“And Jason?”

“Let me worry about Jason. Are you okay with this?”

“Yeah.”

Annabeth gave Percy a real kiss, long, deep, and he pulled on her lower lip as she pulled back. She waited to make sure he was ready to let her go. He squeezed her hand once and she knew he was okay. 

“What did you two decide?” Piper asked, head resting in her hand, supported by her elbow, just barely keeping it off Percy’s stomach.

Annabeth’s smile was secretive. “I’ll show you.” She moved to the end of the bed so she was behind Piper and pulled at Piper’s knees. Piper yelped, but moved as Annabeth pulled her.

“I like this rougher Annabeth,” Piper said, and wiggled her hips. “When do I get to roll over?”

Annabeth ignored Piper’s question. “Jason,” she patted the bed next to her, “make yourself comfortable.”

Jason raised an eyebrow at her, but did as she directed. He sat next to her, looking skeptically at Piper and Percy. 

“Annabeth,” Piper whined, “I thought you said you were going to eat me out.”

Annabeth trailed a hand up Piper’s thigh. “Hm, how badly do you want it?”

“Gods, Annabeth, I didn’t make you beg, did I?”

“No, I suppose you didn’t.” Annabeth slipped her hand into Piper’s underwear, fingers moving easily past the lace and between her labia. Piper hummed, and pressed back against Annabeth’s fingers. She shifted her weight, arching her back so her vagina was more easily presented to Annabeth, though her underwear still covered everything from sight.

“Thought you promised to return the favor,” Piper grunted. “I remember being a little more intimate with you.”

“Put your mouth to better work and suck of my boyfriend.”

Annabeth felt the shudder run down Piper’s spine as she pressed her middle finger along the outside of Piper’s opening. 

“Percy,” Piper said, voice quiet now, “can you reach the condom?”

Annabeth watched Percy’s hand fumble on the nightstand and felt her stomach twist. She hadn’t thought about protection. Piper had had everything so ready last night, it had been hardly a second-thought. She and Percy, though, didn’t make condoms a habit. They trusted in her birth control and their monogamy. She supposed she should be a little more careful.

“Jason, do you mind making me a dental dam like you did last night?”

Jason’s scar tugged at the corner of his mouth as he smiled. “Yeah, of course.”

As Piper and Percy worked together to get a condom on him, and as Jason got up for a pair of scissors, Annabeth peeled back Piper’s underwear. Piper struggled to keep her balance and wriggle herself out of the underwear at the same time. Percy’s steady hands on her shoulders helped. By the time Jason returned with the dental dam, Piper had her mouth over the tip of Percy’s cock, and Annabeth was rubbing her knuckle against Piper’s clitoris. 

“Get yourself ready, too,” Annabeth said to Jason with a smile. “I wouldn’t leave out the birthday boy.”

Jason obediently pulled his shirt off. “You want it from behind?”

“Not me,” Annabeth said. She did not explain any further, though, and stretched the plastic over Piper’s labia.

Annabeth hadn’t gone down on any a girl in three years, since her night with Percy and Rachel. That had been a disaster that ended up with all three of them crying and she did not want to think about that while she ate out Piper. But she also thought it was weird to think about Thalia when Jason was next to her, working himself with his hand to get hard enough for a condom. So Annabeth focused on the night before, with Piper.

It had been wonderful to be in between Piper and Percy like that. She hadn’t felt so complete in so long, to have Percy behind her, holding her, kissing her, and to have Piper pleasuring her. She was fairly certain she’d whited out when she came, and honestly the whole event was a haze of feeling good. She tried to mimic what Piper had done for her as best as she could recall.

As she pressed her tongue against the plastic, against Piper’s clit, she focused her senses on the sounds Percy and Piper were making. They were both naturally loud, and she loved it. She loved the way when she pressed her tongue inside Piper, Piper moaned, and Percy echoed it, feeling the gentle movements of Piper’s voice in her lips over his dick.

Annabeth was not familiar with Piper’s rhythms, so she guessed by Piper’s sounds how close she was to coming. Judging by the loud whine when she pulled away from Piper, she’d left Piper right where she wanted her.

Annabeth rolled up the dental dam and slipped her fingers back inside Piper. Piper moaned again over Percy’s mouth, but Annabeth did not focus much on pleasuring Piper. Her goal was twofold now: keep Piper right on the edge of her orgasm and stretch her for Jason.

“Ready?” Annabeth asked Jason.

Jason had a condom on and a lazy grin on his face. He’d figured out her plan, at least. “I think so. She’s going to love it.”

“That was the general idea.”

“And what about you?”

“I can take care of myself,” Annabeth laughed. “It’ll be good to take my turn to watch. One thing, before I let you take your turn.”

“What?”

“Watch Percy while you do it.”

Jason’s cheeks went pink, but his voice betrayed no embarrassment. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Annabeth pulled her fingers out of Piper and ignored Piper’s loud whine. She did notice, though, how short Percy’s breathing was. She reached her clean hand over Piper to Percy’s leg. He jerked at her touch, up against Piper’s mouth. She gagged, a movement that rolled through her whole body, and Percy came. 

Piper started to pull up off of Percy, but Annabeth and Jason both shoved her back down. Annabeth grabbed her hair and Jason her shoulder. Piper gagged again, but this time it was accompanied by a moan of pleasure. She continued sucking at Percy’s dick, even though Percy looked up at Annabeth, eyebrows knit in confusion. 

Annabeth smiled encouragingly at him as Jason took her place behind Piper. Percy smiled back at her and reached for her hand. She took his hand and squeezed it tight.

Piper’s moan as Jason pushed into her was long and loud. Out of reflex or habit, Percy bucked up against her mouth, though it didn’t do much for his situation. Annabeth leaned forward and kissed Percy. 

“You’re so good,” she said.

“What are you going to do now?” he asked.

“Sit right here with you.”

She loved his smile. She loved his eyes. She loved that cut of his jaw, even if he had shaved off the morning stubble she was just as in love with. She loved that here, with Piper and Jason, was a place they could be happy.

She kissed Percy one more time and said, “Watch Jason.”

“Watch Jason?”

“Yes.”

Percy looked confused, but he did as she asked. Annabeth kept a comforting hand running through his hair. 

There was nothing particularly different about Percy and Jason maintaining eye contact, but Annabeth wanted them to have this, even with Piper between them. Perhaps especially with Piper between them.

This whole week was the fault of her and Piper’s planning, of her risk-taking. She needed to bring Jason and Percy together as much as she and Piper had been brought together. Last night, getting them to hold hands, had been a good start. This, though less physical contact, was a little more intimate. Annabeth hoped that, at the very least, it would make them more comfortable with each other. At best, she hoped that now Jason was fantasizing about fucking Percy, and Percy was fantasizing about being blown by Jason. It would make the rest of the week a lot easier.

Percy’s breath hitched, and his hips bucked up again. He tipped his head back against Annabeth’s hand. She tightened her fingers in his hair and pulled.

“Keep your eyes on Jason,” she said. “Maybe you’ll come at the same time.”

Percy groaned. His grip on her hand tightened, but he did as she asked, and kept eye contact with Jason.

Piper moved her mouth against Percy’s dick with a new vigor, reinspired by his second wind. She licked the underside and sucked the tip, gently coaxing it back to fullness. With Jason thrusting behind her, though, her mouth moved a lot more than she intended to. When she took Percy into her mouth, she moaned with every thrust of Jason’s hips, and so did Percy, feeling Jason’s thrust the rut against her throat as much as Piper felt it in her vagina.

Jason came first, his quick thrusts timed to Percy’s fast breaths. Percy took another few moments, encouraged by Piper’s determination and Annabeth’s hand in his hair. It was a short, sputtering thing, so soon after his first one, but Annabeth was pleased with him. He’d done far better than she’d expected. She kissed him again, knowing there was nothing better for her in this world than Percy, and no one else she wanted to share him with besides Piper and Jason.

Piper pulled off of Percy and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Annabeth —” her voice was raw, lips swollen and redder than usual.

Annabeth smiled at her, feeling as pleased as a cat with a kill. “Yes?”

“I don’t know if I can return that favor.”


End file.
